


Sometimes reputations outlive their applications

by ambiguously



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bonus Treat, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians visit Earth in late October.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes reputations outlive their applications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



"But why are we giving them the candy?" Gamora is eyeing the pint-sized superhero in the plastic mask with a great deal of skepticism.

"It's fun." Peter drops the kid some Reese's. "They say 'trick or treat,' we give them candy." And nobody bats an eye at you guys, he doesn't add. If he was going to get back to Earth with his new pals, he supposes late October is perfect for a slow introduction. They're getting some stares, but with admiration. Two people have already asked to pose with Groot.

Drax stares at a little girl in some Disney dress he doesn't recognize. "Suppose I want to take the candy from them?"

"Bad idea."

"No honor," Gamora points out, and Drax nods. He smiles at the little girl, and hesitates only a moment before handing her a Hershey's from the big bag Peter bought.

Other adults are walking around with their kids, careful smiles and cameras ready. A distracted dad with two kids in turtle masks has a bag of mini Crunch bars, and he hands one to Rocket. "Here you go, son."

Rocket stares at the candy bar. Peter steps in front of him before he pulls out a weapon at the guy, and says, "Hey, thanks."

"What the hell is this?"

"Milk chocolate and crisped rice, also known as the best damn candy ever made."

The look Gamora shoots him says he's probably wrong, but Rocket takes a bite, wrapper and all. He makes a face and passes the rest to Groot, who swallows the rest whole. "I am Groot," he says, pleased.

"Yeah, you never did have good taste."

Drax says, "I want a light up rod."

Peter follows his gaze, watching as the dusk settles and kids crack open plastic sticks that glow green and orange. "Me, too."

Gamora asks, "Why is this holiday a custom?"

Peter doesn't remember. Something about souls. Something about harvests, and the dying of the year. "It's, uh, to celebrate the birth of the Great Pumpkin."

"My world had a similar custom," she says, in the half-nostalgic, half-sad way she gets. "We lit candles and celebrated. My mother used to let me sing the song." She's going to get stuck in her head, in her regrets and her past. Peter's got a cure for that this time around, though. He digs through his bag and finds a Special Dark, placing it into her hand. "What's this?"

"Try it. Unwrap it first."

Distrust on her face, Gamora peels the wrapper like a fruit, and takes a testing nibble. "What is this?" The taste settles, and her expression changes. Life, love, sex, death, and aliens, whatever.

"Chocolate makes everything better."

She takes a larger bite, walking with him and their friends through the piles of kids lighting up with glowsticks, and it's a good night.

They can rob the bank later, maybe.


End file.
